


Perfect

by destieltrash (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/destieltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn't like the idea of being perfect. </p><p>At least, not to anyone but Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Allison has her arms around Lydia's waist. Her fingers are salty from the popcorn that Allison always eats too quickly, but Lydia doesn't mind. She's considering sucking the salt off Allison's fingers, because she's bored. This is a space movie that doesn't seem to have taken even the most basic of physics principles into account, and Lydia really thinks that this old couch has belonged to Stiles and Scott for way too long. It's time to break it in.

By which Lydia means sex. 

But she's so comfortable leaning against Allison, head resting on Allison's chest, Allison's arms warm and steady around her. It's so lovely, being with Allison like this, that Lydia wants it more than she wants to break in the couch. 

They can do that later. 

"You're perfect, you know." 

The words are so quiet Lydia almost misses them. 

"Nobody's perfect," Lydia replies, total conviction in her voice. She spent enough of high school trying to be. 

"Why not?" asks Allison mildly. The question catches Lydia off guard. 

""What?"

"Why can't anybody be perfect?"

"Well..." Lydia wonders if Allison was the kind of child who asked "why" incessantly. Not to be annoying, but because she really wanted to know. "Perfection is relative. There are so many people in existence that one person can't be perfect to everyone they come across in their lives. There are too many ideas of perfection." Lydia spent years trying to mold herself into everyone's perfection. But she's done with that, she really is. 

"You're my idea of perfection, you dork," Allison replies, grinning. 

Lydia thinks her heart may burst. 

"Allison, I-"

"You don't have to be perfect to everyone," Allison tells her. "You don't have to be perfect to anyone, if you don't want to be. But you are to me."

"I love you," Lydia says, because that's all that's in her heart and mind right now.l

Allison answers back so quickly that Lydia thinks that maybe they're far more serious than she realized. 

"I love you too."

For a genius, Lydia is quite the idiot. 

Still, she kisses Allison and settles back down with her, content. 

Even the movie's ridiculous inaccuracies about black holes can't lower her spirits. 

"I love you," Lydia says again, just so she can hear it. Allison chuckles and kisses her. 

"I love you too, Lydia."

Later, when they're breaking in their new couch, Allison calls Lydia perfect and in a moan it's about the hottest thing Lydia's ever heard. 

They lie on top of each other, tangled and happy and stupidly in love. 

"Allison?"

"Hm?"

"You're perfect, too."


End file.
